


save me from this peril of mine

by OwlBeDamned



Series: Haikyuu!! Captains Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Haha I feel TERUSHIMA deserves a tag!!, Haikyuu!! Captains Week 2016, Humor, Love, M/M, Not as serious as you think, Parties and alcohol, Pining, Seriously this is angst and sadness-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlBeDamned/pseuds/OwlBeDamned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got a vision just now," he told them, eyes pooling in seriousness. "Daichi...he's in peril."</p><p>(Or: Oikawa is a psychic who receives a vision of their friend, Daichi, in trouble. Along with the rest of the captains, he sets on a journey to save their friend from his foreseen peril. </p><p>But...just what kind of peril is Daichi in?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me from this peril of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: "Magic" (Aug. 13)

Someone had actually let Terushima spike the punch.

  
As expected, this had not been the best of ideas.

  
Especially when this was done at a forbidden party outside school grounds in a building at a deserted forest, full of teenagers with supernatural powers that could be manifested in potentially pernicious ways. Of course, an even worse idea had been _inviting_ Terushima, as he had already made himself an infamous reputation for spiking punch bowls and leaving entire parties too hungover or high to do anything the next day.

  
Daichi watched as the alcohol levels of his fellow classmates increased dramatically, taking the huge difference between these rambunctious party animals and the level-headed, talented mages in the school. He internally winced as somebody from his Magical Physiology class chugged down a barrel of beer and then made a wild somersault backwards, landing on a coffee table. It cracked under the weight and both objects went down, the student groaning and swearing profusely, while a crowd of his friends laughed hysterically.

  
Well, it was as his grandmother had said: "If you want to truly know somebody, get 'em drunk!"

  
Daichi, however, was not particularly fond of inebriating himself. In fact, the only reason why he had agreed to come to this party in the first place was because he had heard rumors that a certain somebody would be present.

  
And fortunately, they had proven to be true.

  
That is how he found himself sitting moodily in one of the corner couches, watching the party progress and most importantly, that beautiful silvery-haired angel with the alluring warm brown eyes and a smile that was easy to get addicted to, even if it took your breath away.

  
Craddling his cup of lemonade, which he was taking in sips, he sulked and observed as the object of his innermost dreams and fantasies talked to another guy. He was tall, even taller than Daichi, and was muscular, his face carved with chiseled features and attractive facial stubble. They were both smiling brightly, maintaining a vivid conversation, full with gestures and even some laughter. Daichi burned with jealousy.

  
His glum thoughts, however, were interrupted by a familiar (unfortunately) voice.

  
"Are you sipping _lemonade_ , Dai-chan?!" exclaimed Oikawa incredulously. "In a _party_?"

  
"At llleast tellll me you mixed in some vodka," Kuroo added, grinning lazily at him, slurring his l's as he always did when he was mildly drunk. "Hinata snuck in the good kind! That chibi-chan may be small, but he sure does have legendarily grand tastes!"

  
Daichi sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to get drunk. Besides, we have Washijou's test tomorrow, remember?"

  
"Bah! We have that old man's class in the _afternoon_. It won't matter if we're a lil' tipsy in the mornin', riight?" grinned Bokuto goofily, popping his head from behind Kuroo's, who boasted a similarly giddy smirk. He held an extra beer in his hand and threw it to Daichi, who unwillingly caught it smoothly. "C'mon, Sawamura, drink up!"

  
"Fine, just this one," said Daichi. "But I know for one that you haven't studied for the test, Bokuto. It won't help if you're hungover."

  
"Don't be such a party p-o-o-p-e-r!" whined Bokuto, laughing as he settled into the seat next to Daichi's and opened his own beer, drinking half of it in one gulp. "Everyone's relaxing, having fun. You should too! You look tense enough to cut through a piece of bread."

  
"He's right, you know," pointed out Kuroo, slipping into the seat at Daichi's other side. "Don't think I haven't noticed, but you've been stressed lately. Always worried about something. Think of today as a chance to liven up from schoolwork and life in general."

  
Kuroo had somehow sobered up significantly. Daichi's suspicions as to why this was were proven right as he caught a glimpse of Kuroo's phone, which shone with Kenma's contact and a long stream of chatting. He knew that only Kuroo's childhood crush could be the only thing to bring him back to reality, no matter how many drinks he'd had.

  
Oikawa sat next to Bokuto, looking at Daichi. "Uh huh! Dai-chan, I've seen it too! And it's not good for you. Mostly because when you are stressed, your face gets all scrunched up and ugly! You don't want wrinkles in your 20s, do you?"

  
Daichi rolled his eyes. "Wow. And do you foresee that happening, Oikawa?"

  
Oikawa flashed him a mischievous grin. Everyone in the school knew that Oikawa was one of the brightest mages of their century, with high scores in all classes and exemplary capacity with his magic. In fact, he was one of the school's prides as a gifted psychic, able to transport himself into different bodies, teleport objects and tell the future.

  
"Oh, you know my visions don't work like that, Dai-chan! Besides, I'm still practicing that at school," the psychic smirked. "But I don't even need to use my powers to tell you're going to be a wrinkly man, if you keep it up like this!"

  
"You look miserable here, stuck in the corner. Even Ushijima is out there, celebrating!" pointed out Kuroo.

  
Oikawa snorted. "Tendou, _thank Merlin for his presence_ , actually managed to pull him out from his anti-social little circle and into the party. Last I saw him, he was with some of his Shiratorizawa House friends by the automatic chocolate fountain."

  
"Truuuueee!" piped up Bokuto. "I saw him too! I passed by him a few minutes ago and it did seem like he was having fun! He had a crowd cheering for him and he was going through a line of at least ten tequila shots like it was _nothing_!"

  
Kuroo wiped a fake tear off. "Our little Wakatoshi is growing up so much! Being rebellious, going to parties and getting drunk off-!"

  
"I do not believe that would be sufficient to inebriate me."

  
The four of them shrieked and jumped two meters into the air, before landing back down in the couches. Shocked, they turned to see that Ushijima had popped up next to Kuroo, looking at them with his usual neutral face, as if nothing suspicious had happened.

  
" _Fucking hell, Ushiwaka-chan_!" hissed Oikawa, scowling furiously. " _Warn us a little before giving us a heart attack, will ya_?"

  
Ushijima blinked. "Teletransporting is much faster, though."

  
"What Oikawa means is that it's fine for you to teletransport, big guy," said Kuroo with a sigh, punching Ushijima affectionately in his bicep. "Just make sure to warn us beforehand, yeah? Popping out of nowhere isn't...quite normal."

  
"None of us are normal."

  
"...True," shrugged Kuroo. "But still, just try to give us a heads up, 'kay? We weren't exactly expecting you to pop out of nowhere."

  
A sudden vibration from his phone distracted Kuroo from the conversation though, as the messy-haired mind-reader turned to look down at his phone, unconsciously smiling genuinely, fingers tiping quickly.

  
"Whatever," said Bokuto, waving an arm. Then, he smiled at Ushijima. "So? Did you have fun?"

  
"I do not find amusement in alcohol," said Ushijima. "I did, however, enjoy spending time with Tendou and catching up with everybody else."

  
"Thank you, Merlin, for someone who understands me," Daichi exclaimed, giving out a sigh in relief. "Drinking isn't fun! And besides, look, guys. Ushijima can drink all he wants, because he can handle hard liquor and he knows his limits. The rest of you just drink yourselves silly and wake up the next morning with raging hangovers-"

  
" _Are you assuming Ushijima can hold his liquor more than me_?!" screeched Oikawa. "Because you can-"

  
"No! I am just saying that you shouldn't consume so much alcohol. Especially since we have Washijou's test tomorrow," said Daichi. "Think this through, you guys! You are the smartest people in the year, and yet in these parties-"

  
Bokuto laughed. "Don't be such a goody-two shoes, Sawamura! Sometimes, you've just got to relaaax."

  
"Just answer this. Are Washijou's assignments the most hellish, yes or no?"

  
"Um...yeah, I guess," said Bokuto, sipping through the last drops of his beer.

  
Ushijima frowned. "I wouldn't call Washijou-sensei's class that difficult."

  
"You say that because you're like his favorite, Ushijima," sighed Kuroo, looking up briefly from his phone. "The guy _hates_ the rest of us, mere mortals. Brings hell upon us all. Thinks we're like a plague or something by the way he glares at us. But to him, his best and most diligent student, it's as if you were some sort of angel incapable of evil."

  
"He does show a little favoritism with you. Do you think...maybe you're the son he never had?" mused Bokuto.

  
"Wow, that was deep, bro," said Kuroo, looking up again from his phone. He held his hand out in a congratulatory fistbump.

  
"I knoow, bro!" Bokuto hooted, returning the fistbump.

  
" _Hi daddy_ ," cooed Oikawa, giving them a wink.

  
Daichi choked on his lemonade.

  
Bokuto and Kuroo paused abruptly in their drinking...and then burst out laughing, hysterically banging their fists against a nearby table and hooting wildly, cackling like a pair of twin hyenas. Meanwhile, Ushijima looked at them blankly, unsure of how to proceed and unsure of what was going on.

  
"What the fuck, Oikawa?!" laughed Kuroo. "That's so kinky!"

  
"Kinky!" agreed Bokuto. "Eww, now that I think of it, it's sort of gross, man!"

  
Ushijima looked at them and then spoke. "Washijou-sensei has children, though? And grandchildren?"

 

  
" _Seriously_?!" Bokuto said, looking surprised. "How do you know?"

  
"We were talking one day and he told me," Ushijima replied. "He is not a bad teacher. Perhaps he is strict in his methods and cold in outside demeanor, but in actuality he is quite devoted to his subject and is willing to open up to those as dedicated as he. If you actually paid attention in class, you would learn more."

 

"I pay attention in his class!" insisted Bokuto.

 

"Uh huh," said Oikawa, with a roll of his eyes. Bokuto pouted.

  
"He does have it hard," mused Kuroo. "Teaching Normie Customs must be difficult."

  
"True," said Oikawa, wrinkling his nose. "But we can't help of it sometimes to fall asleep! Normies are super interesting! Their history and their culture is great! Their work with aliens and sci-fi has been exemplary. But Washijou makes it so stiff. Honestly, I could care less about some stuffy retrogade masochist who died a bajillion years ago!"

  
"Totally! He could at least make an effort to catch our attention. He even made us read that crappy Normie book!" Bokuto whined, shuddering in remembrance. He gave Kuroo, who was texting quickly with a stupid grin in his mouth, a little nudge with his elbow. "Bro, what was it called again?"

  
"Uh, do you mean _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_?" said Kuroo absently, still concentrated in his texting.

  
"Yeah, that's the one! Ugh, it was sooo boring," the salt-and-pepper-haired mage complained. "Don't they have some super popular book about magic, Henry Powers, or something? That would have been so much more fun to read! I would have liked it. It sounds really awesome! Besides, all the Normies always walk around saying stuff like saying they were sorted into 'Gryffinpuff' and 'Huffledor'. I'd like to get what they mean."

  
"It's _Harry Potter_ ," deadpanned Daichi.

  
"Whatever!" Bokuto exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "I'm just sayin' that if the school's curriculum were up to me, it would be like 200% more awesome. Hey hey hey! Ain't I great? I should probably be made headmaster in the future, right?"

  
"Bokuto, to be headmaster, you would actually need to keep the school in one piece."

  
"You wound me!" exclaimed Bokuto, clutching his chest dramatically. "I would be the right person for the job."

  
"Totally. Because you're the _paragon_ of authority," said Daichi with a roll of his eyes. He put his lemonade on the table and then stood up. "Excuse me. I'm going to the bathroom."

  
"Stay safe, Dai-chan!" cooed Oikawa teasingly, smirking at him. "Don't let the toilet swallow you up."

  
"Sure thing," Daichi deadpanned, and then walked away, vanishing into the crowd of people.

  
The four of them then went on to have a pleasant conversation. Or well, as pleasant as it could get with Oikawa and Ushijima sitting in the same space, and Kuroo too occupied texting to keep up with their rapidfire, ever-changing conversation topics.

  
In the middle of the conversation though, in which Bokuto, Kuroo (who'd finally stopped texting his-certain-somebody) and Ushijima were engaged in an interesting debate about haircuts, Oikawa found himself slightly distracted. He caught a glimmering presence at the back of his eyes and curiously turned to look at its source, which seemed to come from the lemons and other floating fruits in Daichi's alcohol-free lemonade. Then, he got closer, leaning forward...

  
Oikawa looked into Daichi's cup and screamed.

  
Fortunately, the music and the general party atmosphere were way too loud for anybody to take notice of him, but just right for the other three to hear him. Oikawa groaned, burying his head in his lap, covering his ears with his hands and wincing in pain, symptoms of an impromptu clairvoyance session. The three of them scooched closer, worriedly surrounding the psychic, but keeping themselves at the right distance.

  
"Are you okay?!" asked Bokuto frightenedly.

  
"Oikawa, what's wrong?" Kuroo said, pressing him on.

  
"What is the matter?" Ushijima inquired.

  
Oikawa, groggily, lifted his head and looked at them. His rubbed his eyes briefly and took a few deep breaths to re-stabilize his breathing and heartbeat. Running a hand through his hair to calm down, his pair of brown orbs bore into theirs, eerily cloudy and full of powerful, impenetrable depth. 

  
"I got a vision just now," he told them, eyes pooling in seriousness. "Daichi...he's in peril."

 

* * *

 

"How many bathrooms does this place have?! _Four thousand_?" scoffed Kuroo.

  
"At this rate, we'll find Daichi by the time we are all a pile of bones," sighed Bokuto.

  
"Stop complaining! Daichi could _already_ be a pile of bones, for all we know," huffed Oikawa, moving his head frantically in search for their friend. "My visions are _never wrong_ , you know!"

  
"What kind of peril did you say he was in, Oikawa?" asked Ushijima.

  
"I-I don't know! The vision wasn't clear. It was really fast and blurry. But all I saw was the outline of Daichi, looking really flustered and panicked. And for our Dadchi to be so frightened, he really must be in real trouble," said Oikawa.

  
"So, he's fighting a monster, or something?" wondered Bokuto. "It seems the most likely option. Although it's hard to believe a monster could be missed in this party."

  
"Perhaps the creature was attracted to this place by the high amounts of magic? When large groups of mages and users of supernatural abilities come together, it can create a plethora of light and power," Kuroo said. "So, it might have caught the monster's attention. You know, like a moth with light."

  
Ushijima frowned. "That is probable. They might have found a weak gap in Terushima's invisibility and security wards."

  
Oikawa scoffed incredulously. "They put _Terushima_ in charge of putting up wards? The same Terushima that spiked the punch bowl and _currently has the head of a horse_?"

  
He pointed a finger to Terushima, who was currently running around madly in the center of the living room of the massive cabin the party was being hosted in. He was half-naked, torso bare and a fluffy pink scarf wrapped around his neck, dressed in sweatpants and bunny slippers. He tried desperately to beg for help, but his attempts all came as high-pitched neighs, as he entire his head had indeed turned into that of a horse. His friends, two guys they knew as Bobata and Futamata, were laughing hysterically, Bobata recording the whole thing with his phone and Futamata holding his stomach like it'd fall off if he kept laughing. A crowd had slowly gathered as well, also finding it hilarious.

 

Terushima was actually one of the most talented mages in his year, and was particularly lethal with his offensive magic and had the talent of elasticity, but his fatal flaw was his lack of seriousness and concentration, making him almost inadequate for most practical situations.

  
Kuroo snorted. "He must've tried to transfigure, even though he practically sleeps that class through. Poor guy."

  
"That's not important though! We need to find Daichi," said Bokuto. Suddenly, he paled and suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning to look at them with genuine worry. "You...You guys don't really think the toilet swallowed him up, do you?"

  
Oikawa deadpanned.

  
Ushijima raised an eyebrow.

  
Kuroo laughed. "Nah, bro! Out of all the things in the world, I'm pretty sure Daichi is fine against that."

  
"You sure, bro? Because it can be pretty-" Bokuto was about to say, before he was abruptly interrupted by Ushijima.

  
"I think I've found him," he informed them.

  
" _Really_?! Where?" asked Bokuto.

  
Ushijima pointed, and they followed the direction with their eyes.

  
Oikawa gaped incredulously.

  
Kuroo stared.

  
Bokuto stared.

  
"Is this Sawamura's peril?" blinked Ushijima.

  
"You have got to be kidding," muttered Oikawa under his breath.

  
Daichi currently stood next to the stairs leading to the second floor, blushing profusely and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, as he nervously laughed and spoke with the person in front of him: one Sugawara Koushi. The silver-haired mage was not only known to be one of the most talented healers in generations, but he was also one of the most desirable students of the school. He was the epitome of beauty and grace, kind (Oikawa had heard, though, he was quite the opposite in bed, and very...bold) and refreshing to be with.

  
Also, the subject of almost all of Daichi's meltdowns, thoughts and inner desires (both clean and...dirty).

  
Bokuto laughed. "Somehow, I reckon Daichi would rather fight and die against some hybrid monster, then face his current dilemma!"

  
"Dying _would_ be easier," observed Kuroo amusedly, as Daichi turned into a complete, blubbering mess, consumed by his awkwardness and ready to melt into a miserable pile of goo.

  
"C'mon, someone has to play wingman!" exclaimed Bokuto, hooting enthusiastically. "This is the one chance our Dadchi needs to score his Sugamama!"

  
"Well, he's _sure_ taking advantage of it." Oikawa rolled his eyes sarcastically. "But I guess we need to help him out, right? Ah, _what_ would our dear Dadchi do with us?"

  
"Probably embarrass himself so much, he'll want to move to Alaska," smirked Kuroo.

  
"Ushiwaka-chan, can't you make something apparate? Change the mood a little? ... _Spice things up_ ," said Oikawa.

  
"Not literally," added Bokuto.

  
"And not so...'spicily' either," Kuroo said. He turned to look at Oikawa. "No dildos or condoms like last time."

  
Last time they had told Ushijima to create something, it had been in the library, when Kuroo and Kenma had been in a 'study session'. Or really, it had been Kuroo trying to get Kenma to stop playing with his magical devices and study, which was easier said and done. Eventually, it'd turned into full-on flirting. Unfortunately, Oikawa, Bokuto, Daichi and Ushijima had happened to pass by the scene and Oikawa had gleefully wanted to spice things up. He'd asked Ushijima to make something that would 'get Kuroo laid' and his feelings recriprocated.

  
Which had led to a packet of flavored condoms and sparkly dildos to pop up right on top of Kuroo and Kenma's table, making the scene...quite awkward.

  
"It wasn't my fault!" huffed Oikawa. He turned to look at Ushijima. "Go on, Ushiwaka-chan! _Show me what you've got_. Even though it's your talent, I'm better at apparition!"

  
"I scored higher in our last practical exam," Ushijima reminded him. Oikawa scowled annoyedly back and stuck out his tongue.

 

"Am I friends with a third-year, or a grade schooler?" muttered Kuroo under his breath at Oikawa's behavior. Bokuto rolled his eyes. 

  
The three soon felt into silence though, as they watched Ushijima slowly go into action, his eyes darkening into glowing purple pupils. Even Oikawa, of all people, had to admit it was an impressive demonstration, worthy of somebody as high-ranked as Ushijima. An ethereal light wrapped around him and wisps of maroon and purple enclosed Ushijima and his hands. After a few fast circular movements, before they could even blink, something had been created next to Sugawara (or, as Oikawa had dubbed him, 'Mr. Refreshing'), and they leaned over to see what kind of spectacular object had been apparated, eagerly looking at...

  
A banana peel.

  
"Are you serious?" scoffed Oikawa incredulously, turning to face the other. "Are you _serious_? You couldn't have possibly chosen a more cliché move from the book!"

  
"Organic objects are easiest for me to create," explained Ushijima.

  
" _Still_!"

  
As if in a cue though, Sugawara suddenly gave a small laugh (so cute, that Daichi looked as if his soul had been sucked out of him) and took a step backwards. However, his foot collided with the banana peel and he let out a small alerted squeak, falling backwards -

  
Before it could happen though, Daichi leaned forward and caught Sugawara with his arms, pulling him closer to his chest. They exchanged looks, hypnotized and completely enamoured. Daichi's eyes were dark in surprise but also desire, Sugawara's eyes bold and full of even more of that desire. He flashed Daichi a coy smile, eyes twinkling mischievously, and then grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him in for a bold kiss, aggressively claiming his mouth and dominantly spreading his warmth. Daichi's eyes widened in realization, rapidly panicking, but then softened and returned the kiss, just as passionately. The two of them then embraced and got into a more comfortable position, wrapping their arms around each other (was that...a hand on Daichi's ass?!) and continued kissing with love and vigor, breathlessly, as if they were running out of time.

  
The four of them looked in mild stupefaction.

  
"Cliché, you were saying?" hummed Kuroo, smirking.

  
"Shut up!"

  
"Woah!" exclaimed Bokuto. "You're amazing, Ushijima! You have reeeaaal powers! I'd hire you as my matchmaker over Oikawa _any time_ , if it means you'll get me the same results with Akaashi!"

  
At the mention of Akaashi, Bokuto's entire face visibly brightened. He was completely and hopelessly in love with his junior, a beautiful student, a serious, dedicated scholar, talented mage and gifted with super vision. Bokuto had even invited the second-year mage to go with him to the party and when he had been politely turned down ("Bokuto-san, I am sorry, but I have a test tomorrow") had spent a dejected half an hour sulking about it until a message by Akaashi for a study group session (a date, according to Bokuto) the next day had cheered him up more quickly than any of their comforting had.

  
Oikawa clutched his chest in fake hurt. "What? You wound me! You'd prefer _Ushiwaka's_ help over _mine_?"

  
"At least you wouldn't get any pudding-flavored condoms and shiny dildos popping out of nowhere," muttered Kuroo, looking at Oikawa in dark accusation.

  
"Hey, do you guys think Terushima still has his horse head?" wondered Bokuto, cutting off Oikawa before he could scowl and make a sharp retaliation.

  
"I bet ¥1,000 that he still does," smirked Kuroo.

  
"I bet ¥1,500 he doesn't," grinned Oikawa, retorting quickly.

 

"Alas, you have too much faith in him."

 

"Maybe _you_ just have too little."

 

"Why don't we find out?" asked Ushijima.

  
Then, the four walked away, leaving Daichi to his...so-called 'peril'.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is the shortest thing I've EVER written, both published and unpublished!! I usually have problems with my word limits, but I am glad I could for this one! I want to keep these fics for Haikyuu!! Captains Week 2016 (my first time one of these!) short and sweet. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you liked it! :) Tune in tomorrow for the next one.


End file.
